I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Christmas Wolfstar Collection
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Wolfstar Christmas Collection from them dating to retirement in the mountains.
1. Someone To Blame

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Boo****ks, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1145

Title: Someone To Blame

* * *

When the plan backfired to prank the Hufflepuff's they were less than pleased. Sirius found himself getting glared at from lots of the students. Most of the pranks Sirius and James initiated were funny, but this one had gone wrong, and now Sirius was sulking alone on his broom.

He was flying back and forth across the pitch, trying to clear his head from the feeling like he was never going to be forgiven. He felt eyes on him, and when he paused in the air to look around he spotted Remus sitting in the stands, and Remus grinned at him. Remus was sitting with one of his school spell books on his lap.

Maybe his best friend wasn't mad at him at least that would be something. He flew down to the ground and dismounted, walking over to Remus.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Remus asked him.

"Everyone kind of hates me at the moment," Sirius said dramatically.

"Oh come on, the Hufflepuffs will forgive you," Remus insisted. "All you need to do is apologize, they aren't known to hold grudges."

"No, but Snivelous told Professor Dumbledore," he sighed.

"Is he sure it's you?" Remus asked, fiddling with the edge of one of the frayed pages of his spellbook nervously.

"I don't know, but I know I need to say something," Sirius said, throwing his hands up.

"What if I admit to doing it?" Remus said suddenly. It was like the sacrifice his was making wasn't worth thinking about. "I'm just a werewolf," he added. "It would make sense."

Sirius looked at him oddly. '_How does he not see how much he is worth?'_ He thought to himself.

"You would do that for me?"

"You're my best friend," Remus replied, trying to sound nonchalant about it, but Sirius knew how much he hated punishment.

"No," Sirius said suddenly and the look on Remus's face dropped.

"What?" Remus asked, turning pale.

"I won't let you do that," he said and Remus's expression changed again.

"Why?"

"Because I—" Sirius said but stopped when Severus appeared with Lily across the field. He noticed Remus follow his eyes. "I think James got accused."

"It looks that way," Remus replied softly. The other two gave Sirius a quick glance. Lily looked disappointed, as if she thought James was above all this, and Severus gave them a smirk. It was clear he was proud for getting some payback on them. When they left and the two of them were alone again, Remus was looking at his shoes, his spellbook held in front of him like a protective barrier.

"Remus," Sirius said softly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," he grinned.

Remus walked off, leaving Sirius alone to his thoughts.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later, and as Sirius expected, James had taken the detention for the incident, making the sacrifice for Sirius. Sirius was in his dorm room, sitting on his bed.

Sirius thought about the way Remus looked at him a lot, wondering if he saw something that wasn't there, if he was reading too much into the recent awkwardness between them. He didn't feel it with Peter or James, they felt like brothers to him. But Remus, what was it that was happening? Why did he long to kiss the other man? Would he risk it for the chance for them to be something a little bit more than friends? Sirius gulped, and then smoothed his hands over his robes nervously. He knew James was still there, but Remus was always out of the dorms before they even woke up.

"James?" he said.

"Yeah mate," James replied, lying on his stomach and glancing down from his top bunk.

"I'm gay," Sirius said, and James laughed.

"So?" he asked.

"I thought you would be more shocked," Sirius said at his friends nonchalant attitude.

"Not in the least, you guys aren't subtle at all," James laughed.

"You guys?" Sirius asked puzzled.

"Oh dear," James said with mock horror. "I let the cat out of the bag now, Remus is going to kill me," he added dramatically.

"You mean Remus…" Sirius wanted to ask, but he felt his heart stuck in his throat.

"Merlin you are both dense," James responded, smacking his hand against his forehead.

Sirius's heart was racing and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Remus liked him too. He stood up too quickly, causing a fleeting dizzy spell to overtake him, and sat back down. James jumped off the top bench and gave Sirius a strange look before disappearing down the stairs and going to the Great Hall.

Sirius walked to the Library, he knew he would find Remus there. He did not expect to find him sitting alone with a piece of parchment in front of him, and a pile of untouched spellbooks beside him. He didn't appear to be studying.

Remus had his back to the entrance of the Library, allowing Sirius to walk up quietly behind him and spot Remus doodling hearts on a piece of blank parchment. Instead of surprising him by putting a hand on his shoulder he walked around him so that Remus looked up, and Sirius watched him blush as he tried to hide his drawing.

"Remus, are you busy?" he asked, trying to stop himself grinning at the fact that he knew Remus felt the same.

"Not really," Remus admitted.

"I want to talk to you, can we go for a walk?" Sirius asked. He didn't want to confess here of all places. Remus rolled up the parchment and stuffed it into his bag, leaving the books on the table. Sirius picked them up in a pile and handed them to the librarian.

The two of them were outside the castle before Sirius stopped him.

"So, James told me something," Sirius started.

"Of course he did, it's always about James, oh noble James," Remus muttered, and Sirius was shocked at the venom.

"Remus, I love you," he blurted out.

"You don't mean that," Remus said blushing crimson. "I don't deserve love."

"Oh, if only you could see yourself the way I see you," Sirius admitted before his brain caught up with his confession.

"What has this got to do with James?" Remus asked and he could see a curious hope reflected in his eyes.

"Nothing really, he just told me you love me as well," Sirius grinned, before walking closer and taking the man's hand.

"I'm going to k—" Remus said and Sirius cut him off by kissing him. Sirius felt the way Remus's mood changed as Sirius kissed him. It was their first kiss, and it was awkward, Sirius wasn't sure where he needed to put his hands, and their teeth kept clashing together, but it was the most wonderful thing Sirius had ever experienced in his entire life and as he pulled away breathlessly, he saw a glazed look in Remus's eyes.


	2. Old Dogs, New Tricks

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1090

Title: Old Dogs, New Tricks

Note: Sirius and Remus adopted Harry as their own child.

Warnings: Angst

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Santa Clause: Write a story about love and loss.

(pairing) your OTP

(song) Last Christmas by Wham!

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 169 [Theme] Retirement

Seasonally:

Days of the year: 1st October - International Day for the Elderly: Restriction: Nobody under the age of 65.

* * *

"I can't believe anybody would celebrate a holiday where a jolly prowler breaks into your house and leaves gifts," Sirius complained, looking at the letter Harry had sent them. Remus laughed at him.

"Says the king of pranks," Remus shot back. The two old men were sitting on the porch, watching the sun come up over the mountain.

"All I want for Christmas is a full night of sleep," Sirius insisted, and Remus laughed. The two of them had been together for so long, and yet sometimes they still managed to surprise each other.

Remus leaned over to give his husband a peck on the cheek. The holidays had become busy and rushed as they got older. Now that Harry had a family of his own, he didn't see them quite as often anymore, and they made Harry promise that they could have this Christmas to themselves.

* * *

"We should get some sleep," Remus suggested.

"I'm coming, my love," Sirius said as he followed him to their bedroom.

Christmas day arrived, and they were happy it would be just the two of them this year. Remus woke up to his husband wearing a Santa Claus hat, and chuckled.

"What's that all about?" Remus asked, they had insisted that they needn't do presents, since they sent gifts to the grandkids, and they didn't need gifts. They already had the greatest gift of all, one another.

"Don't I look sexy?" Sirius said, wiggling his grey eyebrows at him.

"Very sexy," Remus chuckled. Sirius took out a photo album, and they looked at the pictures of their best friends and Harry. Harry had grown so much over the years, and Remus became solemn and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"The poor boy has lost so much," Remus said sadly.

"It's not about how much we lost, it's about how much we have left," Sirius encouraged. "Would you like some tea?" Remus nodded, and Sirius left the room while Remus was still sitting with the open album in his lap.

"Remus, come here," Sirius cried from the kitchen. Remus swung his feet off the bed, placing the album on the table and slipping his feet into his favourite pink bunny slippers.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked when he reached the kitchen, to see a collapsed owl on the dining table. It had been attempting to carry something that was way too large for it.

"I don't know what happened to it," Sirius said pointing at the owl. When they opened the gift it was a painting from their adopted granddaughter Lily Luna Malfoy, she had married the son of Draco Malfoy, to the entire families disgust. They hadn't opened it up before they unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Sirius and Remus, _

_I know dad said no presents this year, but I didn't intend for this to be a Christmas present. It was something for the house. The owl is fine- just give him five minutes, he tends to be a bit dramatic but he is actually strong enough to carry it just fine, I did also place a lightning charm on it. _

_Love Lily. _

Sirius was still wearing his hat as they removed the brown paper of the marvelous treasure sent all this way by their granddaughter. It was the most beautiful landscape of the mountains they now called home. They moved from the big city when they got older, wanting to just enjoy the peace and quiet of nature. For the most part, they really loved being away from everything.

* * *

"I have an idea, don't we still have some of that Veritaserum left?" Sirius queried suddenly, a look of mischief on his face.

"I don't like what you're thinking," Remus admitted.

"Do you remember when we got hold of this?" he asked, brandishing the purple vial in his hands.

"Yeah, the first time we suspected a mountain ranger of seeing us in our alternative forms," Remus said with a slight look of disapproval.

"Don't worry, I'm not making the same mistakes again," Sirius winked at him, then stood up to get the bottle from the cupboard.

"No, you're making all new ones," Remus said but laughed at his husband. "I never did like that idea of yours."

"I know, but I wanted to protect you, I need to protect us."

Remus's scowl disappeared, just as Sirius knew it would.

"One drop each, I bet you that there is nothing about you that I don't know," Sirius said.

"Oh come on," Remus started. "What would be the goal?"

"It would be fun, Moony," he said grinning like a teenager. "We could play truth or dare."

Remus peered over his large black spectacles at the man, and his face turned childlike for a moment.

So Sirius took Remus's mug and dropped a single drop of the liquid into it. Then he added a drop to his own coffee.

"To many more happy years," Sirius said, toasting his husband, making the china mugs clink.

They sat in silence sipping from their respective mugs.

"Have you ever lied to me?" Sirius asked after five minutes.

"Yes," Remus admitted simply.

"What?" Sirius looked shocked, he had never expected it to go this way.

"Please, Sirius, don't…" Remus begged, his happiness was replaced with a sudden worry.

"What about?" Sirius asked. He could see his husband fighting the effects of the potion.

"I don't think your stupid," Remus said, but it was clear he found a loophole.

"Thanks, but what is the real thing?" Sirius asked, fun and games forgotten.

"I'm dying," Remus admitted.

"No, no, no…" was all Sirius could say.

"I was trying to protect you, surely you understand that," Remus said. He could tell Sirius was trying to argue, but he did understand.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked instead.

"I'm just old, my love," Remus shrugged. "That's why I wanted to spend our last years out here, it could still be a while, but…"

"I wasn't expecting this," Sirius admitted.

"Have you never lied to me about anything?" Remus asked in return, trying to even the score.

"Never," Sirius said instantly.

"I apologise," Remus said then, a look of sadness on his wrinkled face.

"I know, I wish I could say I didn't understand, but I would have done the same for you," Sirius said, taking Remus into his arms to hold him. "Hey, do you know what this means?"

"What, Sirius?" Remus asked curiously.

"It means you won the bet," he said with a small smile.

"What did I win?" Remus asked.

"The rest of our lives, love."


End file.
